


Fancastt

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. That 70's Show GS

****

**1\. Camren Bicondova as Steven Hyde**

****

**2\. Joe Keery as Jackie Burkhart**

****

**3\. Zoey Deutch as Eric Forman**

****

**4\. Rupert Grint as Donna Pinciotti**

****

**5\. Cierra Ramirez as Fez**

****

**6\. Sam Claflin as Laurie Forman**

****

**7\. Dove Cameron as Michael Kelso**

****


	2. Riverdale GS

****

**1\. Jane Levy as Archie Andrews**

****

**2\. Cameron Monaghan as Cheryl Blossom**

****

**3\. Toby Regbo as Betty Cooper**

****

**4\. Tuba Buyukustun as Jughead Jones**

****

**5\. Diego Boneta as Veronica Lodge**

****


	3. Bratz

****

**1\. Tori Kelly as Cloe**

****

**2\. Jameela Jamil as Yasmin**

****

**3\. Tao Okamoto as Jade**

****

**4\. Logan Browning as Sasha**

****


	4. Sailor Moon

****

**1\. Christina Aguilera as Sailor Moon**

****

**2\. Amanda Arcuri as Sailor Chibi Moon**

****

**3\. Diane Guerrero as Sailor Mercury**

****

**4\. Aja Naomi King as Sailor Mars**

****

**5\. Rachelle Lefevre as Sailor Jupiter**

****

**6\. Julianne Hough as Sailor Venus**

****

**7\. Chelsea Gilligan as Sailor Pluto**

****

**8\. Constance Wu as Sailor Uranus**

****

**9\. Aditi Rao Hydari as Sailor Neptune**

****

**10\. Karen Fukuhara as Sailor Saturn**

****


	5. Marvel GS

****

**1\. Sandra Bullock as Tony Stark**

****

**2\. Nafessa Williams as James Rhodes**

****

**3\. Sandra Oh as Bruce Banner**

****

**4\. Domhnall Gleeson as Natasha Romanoff**

****

**5\. Katheryn Winnick as Thor Odinson**

****

**6\. Amanda Seyfried as Steve Rogers**

****

**7\. Missy Peregrym as Bucky Barnes**

****

**8\. Teresa Palmer as Clint Barton**

****

**9\. Ryan Destiny as Sam Wilson**

****

**10\. Alba Flores as Pietro Maximoff**

****

**11\. Jesus Castro as Wanda Maximoff**

****

**12\. Rinko Kikuchi as Vision**

****

**13\. Eliza Dushku as Scott Lang**

****

**14\. Diego Luna as Hope Van Dyne**

****

**15\. Tracy Ifeachor as T'Challa**

****

**16\. Joey King as Peter Parker**

****

**17\. Gemma Arterton as Stephen Strange**

****

**18\. Lucas Till as Carol Danvers**

****

**19\. Anna Kendrick as Peter Quill**

****

**20\. John Boyega as Gamora**

****

**21\. Aubrey Plaza as Drax**

****

**22\. Steven Yeun as Mantis**

****

**23\. Michael Fassbender as Nebula**

****


	6. Powerpuff Girls

****

**1\. Ellie Bamber as Blossom**

****

**2\. Annasophia Robb as Bubbles**

****

**3\. Isabelle Fuhrman as Buttercup**

****


	7. Total Drama

****

**1\. Halston Sage as Amy**

****

**2\. Ally Brooke as Anne-Marie**

****

**3.** **Ella Purnell as Beth**

**4\. Emma Rigby as Blaineley**

****

**5\. Nicola Peltz as Bridgette**

**6\. Emily Kinney as Carrie**

****

**7\. Cierra Ramirez as Courtney**

**8\. Sky Ferreira as Crimson**

****

**9\. Hailey Baldwin as Dakota**

****

**10\. Elle Fanning as Dawn**

****

**11\. Emily Rudd as Ella**

****

**12\. Hannah Simone as Ellody**

****

**13\. Karen Fukuhara as Emma**

****

**14\. Bex Taylor-Klaus as Eva**

**15\. Lydia Graham as Gwen**

****

**16\. Kiko Mizuhara as Heather**

****

**17\. Bella Thorne as Izzy**

**18\. Normani as Jasmine**

****

**19\. Naomi Scott as Jen**

****

**20\. Jena Malone as Jo**

****

**21\. Ana De Armas as Josee**

****

**22\. Chanel Iman as Katie**

**23\. Cate Blanchett as Kelly**

****

**24\. Lana Condor as Kitty**

****

**25\. Maisie Williams as Laurie**

****

**26\. Amber Riley as LeShawna**

****

**27\. Sara Paxton as Lindsay**

**28\. Sharon Rooney as MacArthur**

****

**29\. Laura Marano as Mary**

****

**30\. Janet Devlin as Miles**

****

**31.** **Beanie Feldstein as Sadie**

**32\. Halston Sage as Samey**

****

**33\. Kiersey Clemons as Sanders**

****

**34\. Rose Leslie as Scarlett**

****

**35\. Neelam Gill as Sierra**

**36\. Arden Cho as Sky**

****

**37\. Aidy Bryant as Staci**

****

**38\. Kehlani as Stephanie**

****

**39\. Rebel Wilson as Sugar**

****

**40\. Danielle McDonald as Tammy**

****

**41\. Tara Lynn as Taylor**

****

**42\. Luca Hollestelle as Zoey**

****


	8. Disney Fairies

**1\. Amanda Seyfried as Tinker Bell**

****

**2\. Fan BingBing as Silvermist**

****

**3\. Aja Naomi Kim as Iridessa**

****

**4\. Sofia Boutella as Vidia**

****

**5\. Sarah Hyland as Fawn**

****

**6\. Rachel Hurd Wood as Rosetta**

****

**7\. Blake Lively as Periwinkle**

****


	9. Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse

****

**1\. Margot Robbie as Barbie Roberts**

****

**2\. Abigail Breslin as Chelsea Roberts**

****

**3\. Ashleigh Murray as Grace**

****

**4\. Emma Stone as Midge**

****

**5\. Candice Patton as Nikki**

****

**6\. Jessica De Gouw as Raquelle**

****

**7\. Odeya Rush as Skipper Roberts**

**8\. Sabrina Carpenter as Stacie Roberts**

****

**9\. Alina Kovalenko as Summer**

****

**10\. Summer Bishil as Teresa**


	10. Scooby Doo AF

**1\. Madelaine Petsch is Daphne Blake**

****

**2\. Dove Cameron is Freddie Jones**

****

**3\. Barbie Ferreira is Velma Dinkley**

****

**4\. Hannah Murray is Shaggy Rogers**

****


	11. Hex Girls

****

**1\. Luanna Perez as Thorn**

****

**2\. CL as Dusk**

****

**3\. Nyane Lebajoa as Luna**

****


	12. Horror

**1\. Liana Liberato as Billy Loomis**

****

**2\. Jessica Barden as Stu Macher**

****

**3\. Diana Silvers as Norman Bates**

****


	13. Totally Spies!

****

**1\. Katherine McNamara as Sam**

****

**2\. Kathryn Newton as Clover**

****

**3\. Camila Mendes as Alex**

****


	14. Monster High P1

****

**Sky Ferreira as Abbey Bominable**

****

**Alisha Boe as Clawdeen Wolf**

****

**Jade Thirlwall as Cleo De Nile**

****

**Amanda Arcuri as Draculaura**

****

**Melanie Martinez as Frankie Stein**

****

**Halsey as Ghoulia Yelps**

****

**Gigi Hadid as Lagoona Blue**

****


	15. Monster High P2

****

**Kylie Jenner as Amanita Nightshade**

****

**Perrie Edwards as Ari Hauntington**

****

**Kang Jiyoung as Avea Trotter**

****

**Andreja Pejic as Bonita Femur** ****

****

**Kimmy Schram as Catrine DeMew**

****

**Nyane Lebajoa as Catty Noir**

****

**Alexis Ren as Dayna Treasura Jones**

****

**Hayley Williams as Gigi Grant**

****

**Sana as Gilda Goldstag**

****

**Demi Lovato as Gooliope Jellington**

****

**Emma Greenwell as Gory Fangtell**

****

**Yara Shahidi as Howleen Wolf**

****

**Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Iris Clops**

****

**Naomi Scott as Jane Boolittle**

**Fan BingBing as Jinafire Long**

****

**Victoria Moroles as Meowlody**

****

**Asami Zdrenka as Moanica D'Kay**

****

**Luanna Perez as Operetta**

****

**Victoria Moroles as Purrsephone**

****

**Leigh Anne Pinnock as Robecca Steam**

****

**Fernanda Ly as Rochelle Goyle**

****

**Sofia Black D'Elia as Scarah Screams**

****

**Dove Cameron as Silvi Timberwolf**

****

**Billie Eilish as Sirena Von Boo**

****

**Ally Brooke as Skelita Calaveras**

****

**Olivia O'Brien as Spectra Vondergeist**

****

**Madelaine Petsch as Toralei Stripe**

**Rena Lovelis as Twyla**

****

**Taeyeon as Venus McFlytrap**

****

**Megan Thee Stallion as Wydowna Spider**

****


	16. Monster High P3

****

**Janelle Monae as Astranova**

****

**Emily Kinney as Batsy Claro**

**Zoe Kravitz as Clair**

****

**Hayley Williams as Djinni "Whisp" Grant**

****

**Charli XCX as Elle Eedee**

****

**Ashley Moore as Fawn**

****

**Ashleigh Murray as Honey Swamp**

****

**Kiersey Clemons as Isi Dawndancer**

****

**Jennie Kim as Kala Mer'ri**

****

**Hirai Momo as Kiyomi Haunterly**

****

**Hayley Law as Kjersti** **Trollsonn**

****

**Eliza Taylor as Lilith Van Hellscream**

****

**Deborah Ann Woll as Lorna McNessie**

****

**Susan Coffey as Luna Mothews**

****

**Ana De Armas as Marisol Coxi**

****

**Ruth Negga as Mouscedas King**

****

**CL as Peri and Pearl Serpentine**

****

**Courtney Eaton as Posea Reef**

****

**Bea Miller as River Styxx**

****

**Tinashe as Thorna Thornwillow**

****

**Jorja Smith as Treesa Thornwillow**

****

**Dinah Jane as Vandala Doubloons**

****

**Charlotte Free as Viperine Gorgon**

****


	17. Monster High P4

****

**Kim Petras as C.A. Cupid**

****

**Rihanna as Casta Fierce**

****

**Kat Graham as Clawdia Wolf**

****

**Lauren Jauregui as Elissabat**

****

**Arden Cho as Euna**

****

**Imaan Hammam as Nefera De Nile**


	18. heathers

**Lauren Jauregui as Veronica Sawyer**

****

**Dua Lipa as Heather Duke**

****

**Elle Fanning as Heather McNamara**

****

**Emma Roberts as Heather Chandler**

****


	19. Ever After High P1

****

**Alanna Arrington as Brooke Page**

****

**Kim Petras as C.A. Cupid**

****

**Aisha Dee as Cedar Wood**

****

**Danielle Campbell as Cerise Hood**

****

**Virginia Gardner as Courtly Jester**

****

**Claire Holt as Darling Charming**

****

**Keke Palmer as Ginger Breadhouse**

****

**Lily Loveless as Jackie Frost**

****

**Gage Golightly as Jillian Beanstalk**

****

**Cher Lloyd as Kitty Cheshire**

****

**Hyuna as Madeline Hatter**

****

**Taylor Momsen as Melody Piper**

****

**Chanel Iman as Nina Thumbell**

****

**Katy Perry as Poppy O'Hair**

****

**Elizabeth Gillies as Raven Queen**

****

**Zendaya as Rosabella Beauty**

****


	20. Ever After High P2

****

**Sabrina Carpenter as Apple White**

****

**Katherine McNamara as Ashlynn Ella**

****

**Abigail Breslin as Blondie Lockes**

****

**Normani as Briar Beauty**

****

**Nina Nesbitt as Bunny Blanc**

****

**Marina as Duchess Swan**

****

**Alexis Bledel as Farrah Goodfairy**

****

**Caitlin Stasey as Faybelle Thorn**

****

**Holland Roden as Holly O'Hair**

****

**China Anne McClain as Justine Dancer**

****

**Im Yoona as Lilly-Bo Peep**

****

**Alexis Knapp as Lizzie Hearts**

****

**Ashley Argota as Meeshell Mermaid**

****


	21. Ever After High P3

****

**Malese Jow as Charlotte**

****

**Janel Parrish as Prudence**

****

**Nicola Peltz as Crystal Winter**

****

**Willow Shields as Helga Crumb**

****

**Anastasia Baranova as Mira Shards**

****

**Meghan Ory as Ramona Badwolf**

****


	22. Shameless (US) AF

****

**Katey Sagal as Frank Gallagher**

****

**Jennifer Coolidge as Monica Gallagher**

****

**Emily Vancamp as Samantha Slott**

****

**Willa Holland as Fiona Gallagher**

****

**Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lip Gallagher**

****

**Eleanor Tomlinson as Ian Gallagher**

****


	23. My Little Pony

****

**Diamond White as Twilight Sparkle**

****

**Zella Day as Applejack**

****

**Vanessa Morgan as Fluttershy**

****

**Lulu Antariksa as Rarity**

****

**Im Yoona as Pinkie Pie**

****

**Emily Kinney as Rainbow Dash**

****


	24. Twilight AF P1

**Candice Swanepoel as Carlisle Cullen**

****

**Anne Hathaway as Esme Cullen**

****

**Sophie Skelton as Edward Cullen**

****

**Maia Mitchell as Bella Swan**

****

**Vanessa Marano as Emmett Cullen**

****

**Emma Roberts as Rosalie Hale**

**Taissa Farmiga as Jasper Hale**

****

**Anya Taylor Joy as Alice Cullen**

****

**Natalia Dyer as Renesmee Cullen**

****


	25. Twilight AF P2

****

**Bianca Lawson as Sam Uley**

****

**Tristin Mays as Jared Cameron**

****

**Devery Jacobs as Paul Lahote**

****

**Amber Midthunder as Jacob Black**

****

**Kehlani as Leah Clearwater**

****

**Kelsey Chow as Sam Clearwater**

****

**Malese Jow as Quil Ateara IV**

****

**Khadijha Red Thunder as Embry Call**

****


	26. Twilight AF P3

****

**Jaime Murray as Aro**

****

**Lana Del Rey as Marcus**

****

**Samara Weaving as Caius**

****

**Sofia Boutella as Sulpicia**

****

**Abbey Lee Kershaw as Athenodora**

****

**Astrid Berges Frisbey as Didyme**

****

**Chloe Bridges as Chelsea**

****

**Hannah Murray as Jane**

****

**India Eisley as Alec**

****

**Gal Gadot as Felix**

****

**Alicia Vikander as Demetri**

****

**Adriana Lima as Heidi**

****

**Adria Arjona as Afton**

****

**Jasmine Tookes as Santiago**

****

**Ming Xi as Corin**

****

**Sofia Carson as Renata**

****


	27. Harry Potter AF P1

**Poppy as Draco Malfoy**

**Odeya Rush as Regulus Black**

****


	28. Twilight AF DR P1

****

**Gemma Chan as Carlisle Cullen**

****

**Aishwarya Rai as Esme Cullen**

****

**Hayley Law as Edward Cullen**

****

**Lyrica Okano as Bella Swan**

****

**Megan Thee Stallion as Rosalie Hale**

****


End file.
